


Safe With Me

by jungtaekwoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtaekwoon/pseuds/jungtaekwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a wanted man and the only place he knew he was safe was your place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> when you're civil war trash and all you're writing is cw fics

Bucky Barnes x fem!Reader

guess who's civil war trash right now

im still so rusty bc it's been so long since i've written a fic. i apologize in advance ;-; ♥

\------------------------

You watched the news and you recognized who they were talking about.

Bucky.

"Damnit, what has he gotten himself into now." You angrily pushed the off button, quickly going to grab a jacket to leave.

Once your jacket was on, you heard the a knock on your door. Who would be here?

You slowly opened the door, putting a hand on the weapon on your hip. You see a man with a baseball cap on his head and long hair. 

"Bucky?" Your hand fell to your side, not expecting his visit. His eyes averted from the ground to you and he gave you a sheepish smile. You hastily brought him in, making sure no one was in the hallway of your apartment building. You didn't suspect anybody out there and closed the door. Your eyes fell to Bucky's form, analyzing him. 

"What happened?" 

"Look, (Name). It's a long story and I'm really tired." He let out a long sigh, taking off his cap. Not wanting to stress him out more than he is, you agreed and lead him to your bedroom. 

"I have clean towels in the bathroom cabinet, make yourself at home." You soft smiled at him. He missed your smile so much. His heart only fluttered because of your smile. 

"Thank you." Bucky nodded and went take a hot shower. (((winkwink)))

It's been several months since you seen Bucky. You befriended him after he lost everything. You housed him, meanwhile he tried to figure things out. He finally decided to go to Europe and think things through. It was only a month that you housed him, but you started having feelings for him. Of course he didn't know about them. Your feelings for him only grew when you comforted almost every night because of his nightmares. It was only a matter of time before you just started sleeping next to him.

You heard the door of the bathroom open, revealing a shirtless Bucky with a towel around his waist. You turned away, quickly getting flustered by his bare chest. He was also getting flustered.

"U-Uh, you didn't give me any extra clothes." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry. I'll get the left over clothes you left. I knew it was going to come in handy one day." You chuckled to yourself, swiftly walking into your room to find clothes. You whipped out comfortable clothes for him and handed them to him. You glanced at his glistening chest one more time before leaving him to change.

You turned around, back facing the bedroom door and pondered. You were starting to get nervous since you haven't seen him in so long. The door opened, but you didn't turn around to look at him. You expected him to say something.

"(Name), thank you for taking me in again. I thought you were going to turn me away like everyone else has." The sadness in his voice broke your heart. You trusted him with your life, of course you'll take him in. You were about to turn around before his body stopped you. His hands snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him. The smell of Bucky was the same, you wouldn't have forgotten after the many nights he hugged you in his sleep. 

"James. I missed you." You heart started beating faster when he let go of you, but only to turn you around so you're facing him. His beautiful eyes bored into yours. 

"I missed you too, (Name). I never had the chance to tell you that I liked you...a lot. I was a coward and just left you because I thought it was the right thing to do. It only left me longing for your hugs and seeing your gorgeous face every day." His forehead connected with yours and he whispered, "I missed you so, so much." You brought him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

After several seconds passed, you both let go and suddenly turned shy. 

"I-I can take the couch tonight." Bucky muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets. You shook your head in disagreement, "No, I want to sleep next to you." His eyes twinkled in joy. Your face then dropped a little and you walked to couch of your living room. Bucky only following you to ask what's wrong.

"They're after you Bucky. I don't want to lose you again." Your eyes started watering. 

"Nothing is going to happen and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, safe with you."

"Safe with me."


End file.
